Letters
by boffinness
Summary: SuFin, for the 2016 Suströmmiakki Festival! The prompt was Illness (Letter or 1700). Royalty AU but also not an AU during The Great Famine, don't worry, hopefully you'll understand. I'd suggest reading these chapters in separate tabs, because you might have to remember parts in chapters previous. I apologize beforehand if this sucks. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

May 23, 1695

Lord Berwald of Ruotsi,

I hope this is Berwald reading this letter, because I was given this address. I would just like to say that we were honoured to meet you, and I hope our houses get along splendidly. I admire the way you hold yourself, and I strive to be as confident in my duties as you.

Sincerely,

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Suomi


	2. Chapter 2

July 3, 1695

Lord Berwald,

I do not know if the last letter has sent to you, however, I shall continue my efforts in writing to you every now and then, because we rarely see each other.

I do not know much about you, other than you assisting the royal family of Ruotsi, but I would like to know more about you, because I think this will be a lovely friendship. So: How old are you? Where do you live? Inside the castle with the royal family? We don't have many to help us in our castle, so I don't really have anyone to talk to - other than Mother of course. But unfortunately Mother has taken ill as of late, so I am overseeing her duties till she has recovered. This parchment is almost filled, so I shall ask you more questions the next time I write to you, and I hope I will receive answers either the next we meet or if I get a responding letter - whichever is sooner.

Sincerely,

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Suomi


	3. Chapter 3

August 15, 1695

Lord Berwald,

I am writing to you in my free time because it will take my mind off of my duties. They are overwhelming, especially since Mother's health has gotten worse. There is a healer that is staying with us to look after her. I am grateful for the servants who try to help me with my duties as I work on Mother's.

Here I am worrying as I write to you when I was trying to avoid this, how silly of me! I apologize for telling you all of this, but I have very few who I can discuss things with. I said I was going to ask you more questions in this letter. What is your favourite meal? What do you do in your spare time? Do you have any spare time? Maybe you have a significant other you spend your time with? Do you have anyone special to you? I only ask these questions because I am curious and want to know more about you. Again, I am running out of paper, I will ask more in the next letter.

Sincerely,

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Suomi


	4. Chapter 4

October 26, 1695

For the Royal Family of Ruotsi and Lord Berwald of Ruotsi,

I am saddened to inform you that Queen Mari Väinämoïnen of Suomi is dead. She lost her months-long battle with the sickness that has been invading our lands. As the heir to the throne, I propose that we sign an alliance, to strengthen both our lands, and move forward together.

Sincerely,

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Suomi


	5. Chapter 5

October 26, 1695

Berwald,

I need your help. I do not know what to do. I will be honest with you now - Mother did not die of illness, she died because our people do not have enough to eat. Our crops have not yielded enough the whole year. If you can please visit to come and help, or even respond to one of these letters. Please, I miss you and I need your help. And if I could ask you to not show the royal family this, I do not know what they would do to our lands - my people - if they were to know of this news.

Sincerely,

Tino Väinämoïnen


	6. Chapter 6

November 19, 1695

Berwald,

I am very thankful and happy that you came to visit and help me. I have a few questions for you now: Why did you have to leave so soon? I wish we could spend more time with each other. Is it because of what you said? I still do not know what you mean. What do you mean? Were you just teasing me? Was it meant to be a joke? I do not think it sounded funny. I am sorry if what you say is true and I am just asking too many questions, but I simply do not understand that you are 'Sverige'. Ruotsi is a country. You are not. You are Berwald. Is that why you pushed me away? Because you are 'Sverige'? Please respond.

King Tino Väinämoïnen of Suomi


	7. Chapter 7

January 17, 1696

Berwald,

Why have you not written back? I take time out of my very busy schedule to write you a letter, and I never receive a letter back. My mother would have found that quite rude.

However I know you are not a man of many words, so I guess I will imagine you are trying to apologize while you are reading this, and I will accept that apology.

There still is not enough food to go around. I am trying as best I can to run our land, but with no success. I remember writing to you when Mother had first gotten the effects of the famine. I am starting to see bits of myself in her. In everyone actually. A couple of my servants have already passed because of it. Mother always used to give some of her food to the servants, especially Margaret. I found a daisy growing from her grave the other day, bless her little soul. She gave the castle a different light, maybe that's why Mother always loved her like the daughter she never had.

I must go, the healer wants to make sure I am not catching cold.

Please respond.

Tino


	8. Chapter 8

January 29, 1696

Berwald, I am not strong enough today to get out of bed, so I thought I would entertain myself by writing to you.

All of the servants have gone to try and find other means of work for more food, I have no one to talk to now. Mother did not die by herself, she was surrounded by loving friends and family she has known her whole life. I do not want to die this way, Berwald. I want to see you again. I need to pick an heir, but who do I pick? Everyone is gone. My people are dying around me, and I cannot do anything but die with them.

I apologize, I must end it here, I must rest.

Please respond.

Tino


	9. Chapter 9

February 1, 1696

I think I finally understand what you meant. I DIED, BERWALD. I should be rejoicing, now I can serve my people to the best of my abilities, and you no longer have to push me away, but the pain was excruciating. All I can think of is Mother and how horrible it must have been for her. But I saw her. It was only a few seconds. She looked at peace. I thank God for that. I must go, my duties are waiting.

Sincerely,

Tino


	10. Chapter 10

Berwald,

I am not sending this letter to you, because I am through with you. This is my way of expressing my emotions now, but these emotions shall be for me and me alone. I told you to never tell the royal family of my land's hardships. And here we are, my castle, my land, my PEOPLE, all taken from me in one fell swoop. Because of you. And of course I have the room next to yours in this dark, gloomy castle - which is NOT and shall never be my home. I am fed up with you. I thought I could trust you, I thought we could be together, and at first you said no because you were different. Is it really because you were trying to protect me? Well I certainly do NOT need to be protected, and I do NOT need for someone to protect my people for me. That is my job, my God-given DUTY. At my coronation I swore to protect everything we had until I died. And I lived through that, so I hoped to continue to do that till my life was ripped from my hands. But my land was, and I do not know what to do now in this foreign place.

Sincerely,

Tino Väinämoïnen


	11. Chapter 11

Berwald,

I am starting to think that God hates me.

He took away my father.

He took away my mother.

He took away my life.

My home.

My lands.

My people.

He threw me into this strange place, filled with strange people, who call me horrible, disgusting things because I am like you.

But I think that I hate myself more than God hates me because after you betrayed me and all of my people to the king, I still cannot bring myself to hate you.

I have written many letters to you in hopes that you would reply, so we could know each other better. You still have not responded to a single one. I know you are a man of few words, but could you at least say one word? I pass by you every morning to go to work outside, and you have not glanced in my direction once. Please, all I would like now is somebody to talk to in this depressing castle, because while I may have nothing left I know you are the only person in the world I will truly want and love.

Sincerely,

Tino Väinämoïnen

Suomi


	12. Chapter 12

As Berwald finished reading through the last letter, he felt the need to end this. After all, Tino gave him the last two letters - which weren't even supposed to go to him. The tall Swede carefully placed the old parchments back in their folder and closed the drawer.

Standing up with his chair whining at him as he pushed it away from the desk, Berwald walked out of his office and down the hallway before being stopped by Tino spotting him.

"Berwald! I was wondering where you were! I just got home! Boy is it freezing outside!" The man was rushing around their kitchen, putting away groceries while his coat and scarf were still on.

"Tino, I've got somethin' for yer birthday. Do ye want it now?"

The said man paused to glance up at the clock. "I can wait, you know. There's still a few hours till it's actually my birthday."

"It'll take a while."

Tino shrugged. "I don't know, it's up to you I guess. If you really want to, I just need to put my jacket away. And the app..." The apples broke out of the bag and scattered on the floor, leaving the Finn to stare at the floor and his Winter boots - which were already staring to leave small puddles of water in the kitchen.

"I'll be a couple minutes."

Berwald smirked as he walked away from the danger zone, and down into the basement. He switched on an incandescent above him.

'There.'

His eyes spotted the box. Within the small storage room that he and Tino shared for centuries' worth of priceless collectables and mementos, there was a small brown shoe box that had been duct-taped shut. He quickly grabbed it, turned off the light, and shut the door before boxes could start to topple over and bury him alive.

Tino heard him bounding up the steps before he saw him. "I'm in the living room!" He shoved the last apple into the crisper and gently shoved the fridge door shut, trying to hurry to the couch before his husband could get there before him. Tino practically dive-bombed the couch with a fit of laughter while Berwald had to wait to sit down so he didn't crush Tino under his weight.

Holding the box delicately in his hands, Tino scooched closer with curiosity.

"I 'lways wanted to give you these. So... happy birthday Suomi."


	13. Chapter 13 (Part 2, Chapter 1)

June 2, 1695

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Finland,

It was an honour to have met you and the queen, and I as well hope we can have good relations. Thank you for the kind compliment; I believe you held yourself confidently, you do not have to try and be like me. Though you are good with words and you held your ground with your opinions. Maybe we could both try to become a little more like each other.

Best regards,

Berwald Oxenstierna


	14. Chapter 14 (Part 2, Chapter 2)

July 20, 1695

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Finland,

I have received that letter, thank you. My heart is just not courageous enough to send my reply, and for that I deeply apologize.

I too believe this will be a nice friendship, so I will answer your questions and respond with questions to you. I am twenty one years old as of last month, but to me it feels like I am already quite old. You are turning twenty this December if I was told correctly?

I live in the castle with the family, as I am so deeply involved within their family and business, it is as if my heart and soul are bound to them.

I am sorry about the Queen, please let her know I am praying for her quick recovery.

I am waiting eagerly for the next letter and for the next round of questions.

Again I apologize for my lack of courage, I simply cannot send these out of sheer embarrassment. But some day I will find it in my heart to give these to the rightful owner.

Best regards,

Berwald


	15. Chapter 15 (Part 2, Chapter 3)

September 3, 1695

Prince Tino Väinämoïnen of Finland,

Again, I am sorry for the bout of bad luck and bad health, I still have your family in my thoughts and prayers.

I would like to remind you that this is what friends are for, to tell each other what bothers them. I will always be here to support you, no matter what happens, because you and your family hold a spot close to my heart.

I do not have a favourite meal, although I particularly enjoy herring. What foods do you like to eat? Perhaps the next we meet I will bring some pastries that I make myself for you to try.

I do not have much spare time, nor do I have anyone to share it with. When I am not writing these letters to you or assisting the royal family, I find myself outdoors.

Do you have anyone special?

I am curious as well, and if so I would like to meet them and see if they are fit for you.

Till next we meet,

Berwald Oxenstierna


	16. Chapter 16 (Part 2, Chapter 4)

December 1, 1695

King Tino Väinämoïnen of Finland,

I am happy we were able to see each other again after so long, however I am saddened that it was for these reasons.

I had to leave because of what I said, I had told you too much when I even uttered my other name.

Yes, I pushed you away because I am different. How is it that you can almost see right through me?

But we can never be together. I already told you, I have lived much longer than you and I do not want to see you die. It is such a painful experience and I do not want to see you suffer through that when I know you will not just wake up and brush yourself off like I do. I will always be one of your closest companions, however I will not rely on you as much, you are such a fragile being. I am only doing this to protect you. I am sorry.

Best regards,

Berwald Oxenstierna


	17. Chapter 17 (Part 2, Chapter 5)

January 28, 1696

King Tino Väinämoïnen of Finland,

I am sorry, my letters may never make it to you because I am embarrassed of them. I can never make myself give them to the messenger because these letters are for you and you alone.

Again, I am sorry, and I am trying to make the king send help over, but to no avail. He finds me to be very suspicious as of late, since I have started to take on your cause. Because I promised to you that I cannot tell him of your land's famine, he does not see any reason to send help or assistance. Rather, he is starting to think your nation is weak.

I will stop pestering him about this so he does not grow any more suspicious of you or your people. It is for the best.

I am praying for your good health to return and for your people to continue their efforts, hopefully they will find success soon.

Best regards,

Berwald Oxenstierna


	18. Chapter 18 (Part 2, Chapter 6)

February 12, 1696

Tino,

I am sorry. After seeing the last letter you have sent to me, I broke my promise. I showed the king your letter. I am truly sorry, however I think this is for the best. You are dying, Tino. I cannot keep the promise anymore if I am not sure whether or not you will be alive to share this promise with me the next morrow.

It is for the best.

I hope you are in better health soon.

Best regards,

Berwald Oxenstierna


	19. Chapter 19 (Part 2, Chapter 7)

February 16, 1696

I have made a grave mistake in telling the king. Now that you are better, you do not need his assistance. And yet, he is still preparing his armies to take you and your land. Please, accept my apology, and my piece of advice: run. I am sending this letter to you by the fastest messenger around, however I still do not know if they will make it to you before the king. I hope you receive this in time.

Please, he is coming for you and I do not wish for you to be stuck here with me, even though we are similar now - you will not be treated kindly here. You belong with your people.

Best wishes,

Berwald Oxenstierna


	20. Chapter 20 (Part 2, Chapter 8)

June 6, 1983

Dearest Tino,

After reading your last two letters to me, I figured it was about time to reply. It's been a while, hasn't it?

Tino, I know that what I did back then was wrong. I broke my promise. But I didn't know if I was going to see you again otherwise. Please know that from the first time I saw you, I wanted to protect you. I always thought that you were so delicate, but I thought that if I were to hold you in my arms I would be too strong and you would shatter like a piece of glass. I had forgotten that people were strong. And you were. But thinking that you could save all of Finland from being consumed by The Great Famine? Nobody could have done that. I guess we were both wrong in our beliefs. But no matter what happens, know that I will always be here for you, to lead you or to follow you. And we will overcome everything together.

Love,

Ber


	21. Chapter 21 (Part 2, Chapter 9)

As Tino finished reading the letters, he continued to wipe his eyes. After so many years, he had finally gotten a reply.

"I never got a single one of these."

Berwald nodded, "The mess'nger gave the one back to me 'cause there was nobody at yer home."

They slowly started reorganizing the letters to put them back inside the box.

"Ber, do you still have your letters? We could put them together."

"Mm."

He put the box on the floor in front of Tino and quickly retrieved his own pile of parchments. Sitting back down next to the shorter man, they took turns putting their letters in, making sure each letter paired with its partner. Closing the box, Tino turned to face Berwald, with tears in his bright violet eyes and a smile spread across his face. "Thank you Berwald. This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten."

Berwald responded with a kiss on the forehead. "...'s it better than Emil's gift?"

They both turned to look in the direction of Tino's office.

"Well, the mini fridge does hold a lot of beer, but sometimes the vodka bottles don't fit standing up."

Berwald looked at Tino with a quizzical look on his face. Tino hadn't seen that expression on his husband, but it was funny. They both burst into laughter.

Author's Notes: ~The letters from the years 1695 and 1696 are from The Great Famine (1695-1697) aka The Years of Many Deaths, where famine killed a third of Finland's population or about 150 thousand

~Suomi is Finland in Finnish

~Ruotsi is Sweden in Finnish

~Sverige is Sweden is Swedish

~June 6th is Sweden's National Day (aka his birthday)

~ and Finland's birthday is December 6th! So happy birthday Finland!


End file.
